Master of Monsters
by kreayshawn
Summary: Follow Ash and his faithful team as they traverse through the wild and challenge the Leagues in their aspirations to become strong and the Master of Monsters. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Pokémon franchise is the property of Satoshi Tajiri. This won't be repeated every chapter.**

**Author's Note****: **Welcome to my second story and first Pokemon fanfic. To all the people who have been following Raijin Uchiha; fret not as I will be updating that story very soon but first I have to get rid of the idea of this story from my head.

**Warnings: ** Do ignore the cannon while reading this story. Some may like it and others won't.

Ash won't be a loser like in the cannon. While some may criticize my decision, you have to agree that seeing him lose to noobs does get on your nerves.

This Pokeverse will be quite a bit darker, as I have been very inspired from Pokefics like_ Traveler _by The Straight Elfand _To Be The Very Best_ by Infernal Maelstorm_._

There will be physical differences between each individual Pokemon of same species. Giant pokemon are extremely rare.

The rest you will know by reading the story. Enjoy.

**One**

It was quite early in the morning and the small town of Pallet was still slowly drifting towards the realm of consciousness, roused by the crowing of Dodrios and the chirping of Pidgies. There were very few people in the town who were awake at the moment. Thirteen year old Ash Ketchum was one of those scant few.

He had been up all night unable to sleep due to the excitement. His eyes lit up in joy and anticipation as he stared at the reason of his excitement.

The egg; now some may wonder how an egg could be the reason for someone's excitement. For one, it was a pokemon egg. It was gray in color with red sprinkled here and there all over. Two, it was glowing as it were to be when close to hatching. The egg had started glowing sometime around midnight and hadn't stopped. On the contrary it had started pulsing, slowly at first and then rapidly as the time of hatching came near.

"I wonder what you'll be." Ash mused out loud, anticipation rising as he thought about the various pokemon that could come out of the egg.

It had been about three months when he first acquired the egg from Professor Oak, after five years of grueling work under him to be eligible to sit in Trainer Aptitude Tests, a program that was introduced to the Pokemon League by Samuel 'The Wall' Oak, the regional Professor, ex-Champion of Kanto and three times World Pokemon League Champion, who was also the overseer of the small, quiet and quaint town of Pallet.

The Professor had introduced the idea as an answer to the problem of growing death toll of Beginner Trainers. Parents all over the region were close to rioting when Samuel Oak first took up the mantle of the Champion of Kanto at nineteen years of age, the youngest ever to be crowned. A fierce battler with an equally genius mind, he assessed the situation and put in the provision that those who wanted to become Trainers had to study under a professor or any leading authorities on pokemon for a minimum of two years and a maximum of four years after turning ten. After that they had to pass a test in which they had to score a minimum of seventy five percent to be able to choose an egg from a presented collection after which they would be given a choice to further their studies under a professor or train independently with the pokemon which would hatch until they were at a their second evolutionary stage or at level 15, whichever comes first to be able to combat the wild pokemon. After that the new Beginner Trainers would be provided a starter by the professor along with a few necessary accessories and finally they would be allowed beyond the city walls.

The idea was vehemently protested upon by the old aristocrats of the previous pokemon league but the people embraced it whole heartedly as it prepared the younger generations for the upcoming dangers when they first stepped into the wild. The merit of the idea was shown when by the time Champion Oak won his first World League at the age of twenty four, the death toll had been reduced by nearly three fourths of the previous count.

Oak retired at the age of thirty five, after defending his title of World Champion twice and retaining his position as Kanto's Champion for sixteen years in order to pursue his passion of studying pokemon. He moved into Pallet town, and after a couple of years opened his lab and once again became a leading authority on pokemon when he was took up the mantle of regional professor at the age of forty. But that is another story entirely.

This is the story of Ash Ketchum; an orphan who lived alone and worked under Professor Oak. He didn't know his father and as far as Ash was concerned, he didn't have any desire to know the man who abandoned his mother when he found about the pregnancy. His mother, Delia Ketchum had inherited a small restaurant from her parents at seventeen and had run it successfully till her untimely demise in the fire that burnt down the restaurant. He was seven at the time. The firemen said that she had been trapped under a portion of collapsed roof and had already lost her life before the fire reached her. Ash was glad at least she hadn't died painfully by being burnt alive.

Ash had moved out of the Pallet Orphanage when he was ten, and had started studying under professor Oak, taking the first step to become a Trainer. It had been hard but as satisfying as it could be for young Ash as he had always loved pokemon. He knew that while they were not cuddly little creatures, he also knew that they weren't the blood thirsty monsters some people thought them to be. Four years passed quickly under the tutelage of Professor Oak and he sat the test and passed it with ninety percent marks, five percent less than Gary Bloody Oak as he never failed to remind him and chosen the egg that he was currently holding.

The glow started to intensify and he had to shield his eyes from the bright light. There was a light crack signaling the hatching was complete and the glow started to diminish. When the light died down completely, there was a pokemon in place of where the egg had previously been. It was a reptilian bipedal pokemon, its hide a very dark gray bordering on black with am off whitish cream colored underbelly. Its violet colored eyes blinking rapidly as if dazed while a three fingered claw absently scratched its belly. The flame at the end of its tail was glowing brightly in dark orange flames. The pokemon fixed its eyes on him, yawned showing its budding fangs and promptly curled up and fell asleep leaving Ash to only gape at the pokemon in shock.

**A/N: There it is. Like it, hate it. Let me know and I will see what I can do to improve the story.**

**Who can guess the pokemon? Updates will be irregular as I am currently working on another story and just had to get this idea out of my head.**


	2. Announcement

**Author's note.**

**To those of you who are eagerly waiting for updates. I am sorry to say that they will be delayed significantly. Before you curse me please hear me out, I hope to update all of my stories by Valentine's day and hope that all of you who are following me aren't disappointed and lost all the interest in my stories, though I wouldn't blame you all if I were you. **

**Also, further updates will be super slow as the second half of the previous year was filled with tragedies for me and 2017 isn't looking any bright either. I haven't done all that I have planned for any of my other stories so I have my work cut out.**

**Anyways, enough of my rant.**

**Though its too late for this. A very happy new year to all of you anyways.**

**Asking for forgiveness.**

**This is kreayshawn.**


End file.
